A different kind of Punishment
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Aomine had always wanted to slap that butt.


_How…? How the hell did it get to this?_

**Smack. **

_I just wanted to do something different. _

**Smack. Smack.**

_I didn't mean this! _

**Smack. Smack. Smack.**

_A-Aomineicchi!_

Kise squirmed and tried to move away from tan hands that were hitting his ass chronically. His screams and protests were muffled by a gag that his abuser just happened to bring with him the day he and Kise were meeting up. The gag had a navy colored round ball in the middle, black leather straps on the edges that connected together behind Kise's head. The blonde model's hands were tied behind his back with the older male's school tie. His hips were raised up while his chest and face meet with the soft bed sheets of Aomine. Kise could smell the other's scent so intensely it caused him to physical shiver.

"Are you enjoying your punishment, Kise?"

Chestnut eyes widened as a particular large smack echoed through the room, a huge hand print engraved on Kise's right butt cheek.

"Mmph!"

The blonde shook his head as tears rolled down his face, mixing in with the drool from his mouth. It stung yet it felt good. It was pain yet pleasure.

Kise wanted it to stop.

However Aomine kept going, only stopping when the ass in front of him was the same color as the cheeks and penis of its owner.

Grabbing both cheeks in both hands, the bluenette leaned forward until his mouth was next to the blonde's ear.

"I'm going to untie your hands and take off your gag. You are going to prepare yourself for me."

Shivering, Kise nodded at the perverted command. His arms and jaw were starting to ache.

The gag was taken off first. Kise panted as he could finally close his mouth properly. Then the tie was taken off to which the blonde slowly moved his arms down, having them raise him up to a sitting position. He really didn't want to sit on his butt, the stinging sensation from the spanking making it painful to. So he rested himself on his knees, his back facing Aomine, as he slipped a few fingers in his mouth to wet them. Reaching down between his legs, Kise moved his soaked fingers back until they found hi asshole. He groaned softly as he rubbed his right middle finger against his pucker, his left arm balancing his body.

Someone's breath hitched as the first finger slid in. It could have been either one, or even both. The Kaijo ace moaned as he started moving his finger inside his self, thrusting it in and out. He then added his index finger, falling forward from the sensation as his hips rose up, giving the tan male behind a better view. Kise stretched them against his own velvet walls, making them ready for something much bigger, hotter, and wetter. Suddenly a third finger had joined, shocking Kise as he yet out a loud moan, clearly had not been expecting it.

"Ah! Ah-Aomineicchiii!"

"You're taking too long," came the lustful reply.

Aomine moved his own right index finger along with Kise's inside of the model. The bluenette then added another one, stretching muscular walls even more as Kise moaned at the sensation of having four fingers inside of him.

When the fingers were finally removed, Kise moved both hands forward, leaning his face down on the pillow as he panted, preparing himself mentally for what he knew was to come.

Having coated himself with lube, the Touhou ace took his cock and spread still redden cheeks, smirking at the yelp the male below him gave.

"I'm going in."

"Ngh-AHH!"

Kise's mouth hung open as his whole body shook at the intrusion. It was painful yet it caused him such ecstasy. Was this cause of the spanking?

Not wasting anytime, Aomine started pounding into the tight heat around him right away, grunting at the feeling.

_It feels different than usual. Is this cause of the spanking?_

The bluenette looked down, grabbing onto the abused buttocks of Kise, relishing in the moans and screams the blonde gave out because of it. Aomine went faster, harder, hitting the prostate inside with a force equal to that of him going into the zone during a game.

"AHH! HAA-ngahhh. A-Ahhomi-"

Kise's body collapsed, his hips meeting the white bed sheets. He had no more strength left. Aomine kept going, going down with him as his thrusts grew even more powerful than thought possible. This caused Kise's penis to be viciously rubbed up against the sheets, causing him to go into a sexual frenzy.

Not being able to take it anymore, his senses on pleasure overload, Kise game with a scream of Aomine's name, soaking the fabric underneath him in his sperm.

Feeling the tightening muscles, Aomine too came as he spurt his seed inside of his partner, soaking him up inside.

Both panted and tried to catch their breath as Aomine rested his head on Kise's shoulder, exhausted himself.

"A-Aomineicchi…heavy…"

"Ehh…?"

Registering what Kise said, Aomine left himself up, slipping out of Kise and moving to roll beside him. This caused the blonde to shiver as he felt the sticky feeling of semen start pouring out slowly from inside him, coating his thighs and the sheets.

Looking over at Aomine, Kise saw that the male was already asleep.

"And I was the one that got most of the abuse," mumbled Kise to himself as he too closed his eyes.

"Next time I get to decide what we do, Aomineicchi."


End file.
